The Shattered Mirror
by Meddwl
Summary: Drabbles and short stories set during the Golden Age of Narnia. Those little scattered reflections of the Pevensies' life in Narnia. A less case specific continuation of Pennants.
1. Chapter 1

For WoodElfJedi (who literally reviews within minutes of my posts on occasion!)

* * *

 **The Shattered Mirror**

* * *

 ** _-Horn-_**

Lucy was pacing.

Edmund had only been gone for three days but she was worried. True it was only a hunt and with the Archenland nobles, but only a day after he had set out rumors had been heard of a group of hags and werewolves roaming the southern border.

They had sent Sallowpad after him with a warning, but they had had no word back and now she was imagining the worst.

Edmund was a brilliant swordsmen, the best in Narnia though he would never boast of it and walked, ate and slept with his boots full of daggers but not even King Edmund could hold out against an entire band of hags and werewolves.

A horn ran out, piercing and valiant in the morning air, the sound of hooves and the call to halt in a dear and familiar voice.

All was well in Cair Paravel.

 _ **-Tunics-**_

Peridan first saw his kings as he rode past Balaris' cottage. He was an old faun and a good friend to Tumnus' deceased father. Peridan had never met either having been born in the hills of Archenland during the Hundred Years Winter.

He had heard of both Balaris and Tumnus by repute and was thus pleased to see that some of the returned humans were helping him rethatch the roof. He _was_ surprised at how young they were, he put the older one at sixteen and the younger at fourteen and that was a generous estimate.

Being young and idealistic himself, he stopped and soon found himself with straw in his hair helping the two brothers. Their tunics were worn, a faded red and rusty black respectively but they fit well and looked comfortable, indeed far more so than Peridan's own velvet tunic, at least for rough outdoor work.

They welcomed him warmly and offered him dinner and an invitation to Cair Paravel in their own names, High King Peter and King Edmund.

Peridan realized that he had found kings after his own heart.

 _ **-Pipes-**_

Susan ran forward through the trees her long skirt snagging on fallen branches and thistles.

And still she ran.

Past firs and oaks and holly, through the tangled dogwoods until she reached the stream. Willows grew thickly on the bank, their long leafy branches hanging in a graceful veil at the water's edge.

Susan paused as she reached the willow fence and turned to face her pursuers. They came on, loping easily through the forest, their fine clothes torn and crowns askew.

Thin reedy music beckoned them on and Susan turning leapt across the stream but a step before her brothers and sister as they swept on to the tune of Tumnus' pipe.

 _ **-Green-**_

Peter and Edmund lay side by side in the warm grass of the meadow. It was a wonderful day (as most Narnian days were) the sun shining, the grass and trees gleaming green with life and health against the deep blue of a Narnian summer sky.

"Green and blue are the most beautiful of all colors" said Edmund suddenly, sitting up.

"Whence this realization, Ed?" asked Peter lazily.

"They complement each other perfectly" said Edmund, "The green against the blue, life and air and – it is rather hard to describe. They just are."

"I think I know what you mean" said Peter, "Red and blue or purple and gold wouldn't be right."

"I wonder" said Edmund thoughtfully, "Are they _right_ because Aslan made them that way or did he make trees green and the sky blue _because_ they were right?"

"Both?" responded Peter.

"I am glad it is the ground of our banner" said Edmund, "It means Narnia, green hills and mountains and green waves. Green and red, the colors of the Lion and his Land"

 _ **-Music-**_

Edmund signaled Peter and Susan from behind the tapestry.

"Lucy is waiting for us"

They ducked as they sped along the secret passage. The walls were narrow and the ceiling low but a warm golden light shone at the end. A thin breathy piping greeted them as they emerged into the cavern and the light.

Lucy waited at the far end a gleaming flute in her hands. Peter, Susan and Edmund strode forward to meet her taking their positions.

"Let us begin, fair consorts" said Peter his voice echoing across the ceiling and walls. The flute rang out brightly and alone for a moment before the fiddle joined in and the harp and finally Peter's gittern.

The four instruments wrapped the chamber in song as the Four began to sing, the flute fell silent and a high and clear soprano took its place. Susan's warm and mellow alto joined in, then the tenor melodious and sure and Peter's deep and penetrating bass. The rocky walls caught and reflected the sound magnifying it until the whole cavern thrummed with song.

* * *

Just random drabbles that didn't fit anywhere else at the moment. The title is meant to be mysterious and symbolic (by all means tell me if you think it is...)

That was a most roundabout way of asking for reviews :)

Shire Rose

PS Thanks to Jessica for pointing out that Lucy couldn't sing and play the flute at the same time...(I can't believe I wrote that)


	2. Chapter 2

For everyone who has ever encouraged me here.

* * *

 **The Shattered Mirror**

* * *

 **-Tapestry-**

Peter and Edmund leaned slightly farther than was safe as they peered over the balcony. Susan and her handmaidens had forbidden all sight of their current stitchery. And thus, the brothers were determined to catch a glimpse despite her, hence their current perilous positions.

Beneath the daring pair, Susan whispered something to the ladies about her that sent a ripple of laughter through the busy group. More than one glanced up at the shadows of the balcony as the kings hastened away.

Her secret safe, Susan of Narnia returned to her work, the gryphon, the lily, the phoenix and the flaming heart taking form under her needle.

 **-Ornaments-**

Lucy went through the silken wrappings once more, lifting each sparkling piece up to the light. Susan was smiling appreciatively at the intricacy and elegance of the work.

Lucy frowned.

She seldom wore the heavier necklaces that her sister preferred. On Susan, bold pieces seemed understated and light necklaces faded into oblivion. But Lucy's beauty was not so overwhelming as her sister's and heavy jewelry simply felt extravagant or even gaudy.

"Try this one, sister mine."

Lucy looked over, glimmering against Susan's pale hand was a thin band of electrum with a tiny, diamond pendent.

Lucy loved it at once.

 **-Books-**

There were books with gilded pages and heavy clasps. Small books with dark covers and parchment leaves, heavy books and great tomes with queer letters and elaborate maps.

This was Edmund's home in the Cair, it was here that he searched for old laws and histories, drafted new laws and annotated the judgments of previous kings.

Peter loved the library, but the castle barracks were more interesting than the _Laws and Customs of Pre-Galean Narnia._

Susan loved the library, but the high-pillared rooms of the seamstresses and weavers were more enticing than _Frank and Helen throughout the Ages: A Pictorial History._

Lucy loved the library, but the woods and fields of Narnia were far more enchanting than _Three Hundred and One Tales of Old Calormne._

Edmund loved the woods, and barracks, and pillared halls but compiling the _Codex Constitutionum Narniae_ was more fascinating by far.

* * *

Note on "Books" (which is practically a drabble itself)

Lewis mentions the titles of the four as though they were acquired through the years of their ruling, not slapped onto their names before they had a chance to actually earn them.

Edmund's fascination with the library is an off-shoot of this idea. I always pictured him as a Narnian Justinian as far as jurisprudence was concerned. Hence the _Codex_ , which I picture Edmund putting together as he and the wisest of the centaurs, dryads and dwarfs reconcile old laws and draft new ones.

Calormen has been purposely misspelled as Calormne, since the stories and book are old and the language has evolved over time (since that is what languages do).

Meddwl (Shire Rose)


End file.
